Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach
Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach is a season five episode of Thomas and Friends. It was later remade by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. Alec Baldwin's narration was used for the remake. It was uploaded to YouTube on February 6, 2013. Plot One morning, Thomas, Percy and James look up at the early morning sky. Thomas says that all the villagers of Sodor are happier when springtime comes. James complains about the hard work he has been given especially the coastal runs he has been running on lately. But Percy tells James that the Fat Controller wants everything to be ready for the holidays and the salty air makes him feel good. James scoffs and prefers being in the countryside instead, before leaving the shed to collect his goods train from the docks. Thomas and Percy then leave the sheds to take some empty trucks to the scrapyard. When they finish their job, they discover an old coach in the scrap yard. She looks very dirty and sad and says that she is not useful any more despite being in perfect shape. The yard manager arrives and is asked by Percy's driver about the coach, whose name is Old Slow Coach and is due to be broken up soon. Thomas and Percy are very upset. Thomas promises to help, though he is unsure how yet. Meanwhile, James enjoys his journey but there is trouble; one of the fuel tankers in his train leaks fuel, causing all the tankers to ignite immediately. James' driver immediately pulls the train into a siding and notifies the fire department. Thomas and Percy then arrive at the junction and the guard reveals that the fuel tankers' fire was caused by sparks that billowed from James' funnel. Although it is quite a mess, the fire is now extinguished. Percy teases him about being fired up in the countryside, rather than being in the literal way, but James scoffs and says that it was the trucks' fault that caused the fire. Thomas and Percy are now given the all-clear signal by a firefighter to proceed with their journey at a reduced speed, while they feel sorry for James. Later that day, Thomas and Percy take on water when they find out that there is another fire at the workmen's hut near them, so they decide to go see how they can help. The fire engines arrive, but there is a bigger problem; they are completely out of water and can not use seawater because it will clog their pumping apparatus, so the firefighters are forced to let the hut burn. Thomas suggests that they use the water from his and Percy's tanks. The plan works well and the fire is soon put out, but the workmen's hut is destroyed. A foreman arrives and worries about housing for the men and says that they cannot sleep on the beach. Percy then comes up with the idea of using Old Slow Coach as the workmen's new temporary hut. Percy's crew then phones the Fat Controller, who agrees to the idea. Old Slow Coach is cleaned up, repainted and restored and feels splendid. Thomas and Percy collect her and she sets off happily enjoying her new life with the workmen. They all agree there is nothing old or slow about her and she will always be really useful. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Old Slow Coach * The scrapyard manager * The Fire Brigade * The Foreman * Sir Topham Hatt III * Duck (cameo) * Arry and Bert (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) Trivia Diesel 10 Easter Egg Diesel 10 appears in the background of the scrapyard at the 2:17 mark of the episode. He appears again at the 2:36 and 2:43 when the yard manager appears and speaks. Category:Remakes Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas Category:Episodes focusing on Percy